reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Scotland
Scotland is a country that makes up part of the island of Great Britain, and part of the United Kingdom. In the show this is Mary's kingdom where she is the Queen although she currently resides there with Sebastian. Location Scotland is part of the United Kingdom, and in the north covers 1/3 of the island of Great Britain. Edinburgh is the country's capital, and second largest city. During the 18th century Edinburgh was the hub of Scottish Enlightenment which turned Scotland into a commercial, intellectual, and industrial European powerhouse. Glasgow is the largest city in Scotland and was one of the leading industrial cities in the world. The Kingdom of Scotland The kingdom of Scotland first came about as an independent sovereign state early during the Middle Ages, and remained as such until 1707. In 1603 by inheritance King James VI of Scotland also became king of Ireland, and England which was known as the Union of the Crowns. This union came about after the death of Queen Elizabeth I of England, and James VI was the only surviving child of Mary, Queen of Scotland. On May 1, 1707 Scotland entered into a political union with England to create the new Kingdom of Great Britain, this also led to a new parliament of Great Britain which succeeded the parliaments of England and Scotland. On January 1, 1801 Great Britain entered into a political union which created the Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, and this remained in place until 1922. Monarchy captionalign="center"> Mary22.png|Mary Stuart (Queen) Francis.jpg|Francis (King Consort/deceased) Marie13.png|Marie de Guise (Former Queen Consort/Queen Mother/deceased) Unknowncharacter.png|James V (Former King/deceased) Residents Current *Mary Stuart *Lord Darnley *Sebastian *Marie de Guise (deceased) *James Stuart *Greer Castleroy *Lord Hardie *Charlotte (refugee) *Ainsley Norwood *Colleen Norwood *Robert Norwood *Ellen Norwood Former *Lola (deceased) *Kenna (moved to France) *Aylee (deceased) *Colin McPhail (deceased) *Lord McKenzie (deceased) *Liam (deceased) *Lord Mackenzie's men (deceased) *James V (deceased) *Fredrick Trivia *The series follow the conflict of the Rought Wooing the constant agression and attacks of the Scottish border since Mary's early childhood,compared by historians with the "blitzkrieg" Nazi Total Warfare strategies during WWII. *Another important mention is that Scotland was ruled by two different regents until Mary came of age,James Hamilton 2nd Earl of Arran(1542-1554) and Mary of Guise(1554-1560). *On the history of Scotland,there has only been three Scottish royal houses: House of Dunkeld,House of Bruce and the House of Stuart. The other were rulers, conquerors and strangers to the Scottish culture. Our protagonist Mary Queen of Scots belongs to the House of Stuart * According to Liam "cold and harsh some may call her but with beauty that can pierce your heart" when he was talking to Catherine de Medici about Scotland * While Scotland is Mary's country she does not own all of Scotland as several clans (divided on the Highlands and the Lowlands) and other ancient families hold the land according to the King's will and medieval feudalism. * Charlotte left for Scotland because she told Mary about the secret clause in her marriage contract, and also because she refused to obey Catherine's orders that she seduce a mad King Henry to get him away from Penelope. * While Scotland plays a main part of the story of the show it doesn't become a prominent location until Season Four * Mary is trying to figure out how to get to Scotland to unify it, being the religious division between the Scottish society the core of intrigue and despair on the northern Kingdom,the Lords of the Congregation and the pro-Catholic-French supporters crash would determine the future of the country,Scottish Reformation. Gallery 800px-Royal_Coat_of_Arms_of_the_Kingdom_of_Scotland_svg.png|Royal Coat of Arms of the Kingdom of Scotland Flag_of_Scotland.svg.png|Flag of Scotland Royal Banner of Scotland.png|Scotland's Royal Banner 1280px-Edinburgh_Castle_from_the_south_east.jpg|Edinburgh Castle in Scotland Edinburgh-Airport-Tower-Poppy-Red.jpg|Edinburgh Airport control tower Palace_of_Holyroodhouse,_Edinburgh.jpg|Holyrood Palace, Marie de Guise was crowned here Linlithgow-Palace.jpg|Linlithgow Palace, birthplace of Mary, Queen of Scotland Madeleine of Valois.jpg|Madeleine of Valois, Queen of Scotland Consort of James V King James V & Marie de Guise.jpg|King James V of Scotland & his 2nd wife Queen Marie de Guise King James IV of Scotland.png|King James IV of Scotland 800px-Wfm_wallace_monument_cropped.jpg|The Wallace Monument, dedicated to Sir William Wallace a 13th century Scottish hero RoyBankScotland100.jpg|A £100 note from the Royal Bank of Scotland Iona_Abbey.jpg|Iona Abbey, an early center of Christianity in Scotland Glasgow_Skyline_at_night.jpg|Glasgow, Scotland skyline at night. Glasgow is Scotland's largest city Tiree,_Balephuil_Bay.jpg|Tiree Island, in the Inner Hebrides one of Scotland's sunniest locations William_Daniell_Old_Man_of_Hoy_(colour).jpg|The Old Man of Hoy is a emblematic part of the Orkney Islands a archipelago on Northern Scotland|link=https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Old_Man_of_Hoy 190px-Clan_member_crest_badge_-_Clan_Sinclair.svg.png|The crest of Clan Sinclair,one of the several Scottish rulers on the Highlands.|link=https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clan_Sinclair RosslynInterior.jpg|The interiors of Rosslyn Chapel,built by William Sinclair 1st Earl of Caithness in the 15th Century.|link=https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rosslyn_Chapel 250px-Girnigoe1.jpg|The remains of Castle Sinclair Girnigoe,built by William Sinclair in 15th Century before his death on the Battle of Flodden.|link=https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castle_Sinclair_Girnigoe 800px-RoslinCastle3.JPG|Built by Henry Sinclair Earl of Orkney,Roslin Castle was destroyed during the War of the Rough Wooing(1544).|link=https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roslin_Castle Ravenscraig_Castle_01.jpg|Ravenscraig Castle located on Kirkcaldy,it was given by James III to William Sinclair, Earl of Orkney and Caithness in exchange of the Earldom of Orkney.|link=https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ravenscraig_Castle 486854_34b97194.jpg|Castle of Mey located on Caithness belonged to the line of the Sinclairs of Mey,until in 1952 was purchased by Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon.|link=https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castle_of_Mey Category:Country Category:Location Category:Scottish Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Europe Category:Season Three Category:Season Four